Angel with Attitude
by EfronTisdale
Summary: She was banished from Heaven , fell into a mortal realm. To return back to Heaven she must do good deeds and also to resist temptations. What happens in her whirlwind adventure here on Earth in the mortal realm? A Zashley story with a little twist ;
1. Trailer

_She was an angel but she got banished to the mortal realm.. _

_Why? She must now face the challenges of being a .. Human. _

_Not only that, as she's a fallen angel she wants to go back to heaven but first.._

_One of her challenges , to resist temptations from the tempters of hell so that she would be free from Sins. _

_Also , to find a way back to Heaven. _

_Would it be possible? _

Starring:

Ashley Tisdale

Zac Efron

Ryan Gosling

Vanessa Hudgens

Lucas Grabeel

Emma Roberts

* * *

><p>Note: I don't own the Title ! This story is inspired by the story "Angel with Attitude" by Michelle Rowen! She's a GREAT Paranormal Romance author! Love her stories ! :)) Hope you guys would enjoy this story! :D<p> 


	2. Falling

Getting kicked out of Heaven is a bad thing knowing that you would have to land somehow since you were stripped off your angelic wings.. So, how are you gonna stick the landing.. That's problem on her mind right now..

Luckily.. Or not , probably someone up there has a strange sense of humor.. She could've landed on a football field , the pavement or even … The Ocean.

But rather , she was heading for MarineLand in Niagara Falls. To be precise .. The Killer Whale tank in MarineLand. _Oops?_

_**Splash**_

The cold water from the tank suddenly just hit her in the face forcing her to come to with _reality_.

She was just reading a Golden Scroll . A scroll about the rules of being a _Fallen Angel_.. Then.. She ended up in the tank _naked_..?

When she figured out she was in the water , before that she felt as if someone pushed her.. Pushed her out of Heaven?

_That son of a gun.._

She found herself almost drowning but luckily someone grabbed her out of the tank..

First thing she felt as being a human was _pain sucked_.

"Miss , WHAT exactly are you doing in the tank! Is this some kind of joke you're attempting to pull off?" A man clothed in a uniform exclaimed.

She tried to say something but it only came out a "maaaahhhh…"

What she was trying to say is .. _I need to get back to Heaven , it must be a mistake right? I shouldn't even be here.. _

Then the man asked "Are you okay? Where did you come from?"

"I came from … from…" She said , realizing that one of the rules of the Golden Scroll was that she couldn't tell anyone that she's a _fallen angel_.

She just pointed to the sky …

Then said "I was skydiving then my chute.. It didn't open.."

She silently gasped to herself cause it was the first ever lie she'd ever said.

Then a random guy from the crowd shouted "Dude she's like totally naked.."

She looked down at herself embarrassed attempting to cover up her excuse saying "Umm nudeskydiving.. Haven't you heard of it?"

Then the security guard's expression changed to a skeptical one.. "Yeah.. Okay."

"Where am I?" She managed

"MarineLand at Niagara Falls.." The guard replied..

"What?" She answered with a shock.

She shot a glare at whoever was looking at her with a dirty look.

"And what's the date today?"

"Miss? Are you kidding me? It's October the fifteenth .. A Saturday?"

"Oh.." She answered.

He then asked her.. "What's your name miss?"

"Oh um…" She was trying very hard to think of a name… "Ashley.. Ashley Tisdale."

_Yeah, I could go with that. Please stop asking me anymore questions please… I just need to find someone.. So that I can get back to Heaven! Not staying here to answer the security guard's questions all day.. _She thought..

He reached into his pocket and pulled out wallet "Oh so this wallet must be your.. You might have dropped it I guess?"

She took it and found an ID that had her name on it, a few hundred bucks and a pieces of paper stating 'Sunshine Paradise' on it. She figured that it may be an address where she could seek help.

The guard took the paper "Hmm , Sunshine Paradise.. It's a motel.. It's down a couple of streets, you stay there?"

She blankly nodded.

Somebody approached from the back trying to slide a t-shirt over her and she yelled "Ahh! Demon , get away from me"

She tried to put a fight with the person.

"No!" the security guard assured "It's just a t-shirt to cover you up Ms Tisdale.."

"How about we'll get you a cab and you could head back to the motel to have a rest since you have been through a lot today?" He said..

Ashley clutched his arm and asked "Have you seen any demons around here? They're pretty dangerous.. I have to avoid them and go back to Heaven.."

The guard stood there puzzled thinking that she was just joking and answered "How about I get you the cab first?"

_Get a grip on yourself Ashley! People would think that you're a nutcase going round asking people about demons and why you need to get back to heaven! _She reasoned in her mind.

She nodded at him.. Soon she got into the cab and headed for Sunshine Paradise.. She hoped that it'd either had 'sunshine' or it was a 'paradise'! The last thing she thought of about the motel was a worn out place and a small space to herself to plan on her way to get back to _Heaven_ .

* * *

><p>I don't own the storyline ! But I do own some parts of the plots. ^^ Hope you guys enjoy it!<p> 


	3. Sunshine Paradise

_The last thing she thought of about the motel was a worn out place and a small space to herself to plan on her way to get back to Heaven ._

When she got there. _Crap.. _She thought._ How am I supposed to live at the worn down soon-to-be demolished motel?_

"Claire! Babe , come back!" A man shouted at the leaving vehicle.

"Fuck you, and get away from me! We're OVER!" She honked.

"That's Emma , she's my girlfriend. Or rather was.."He told Ashley.

"Oh what happened?"She asked concerned.

"She's the over-jealous type of girl.. She saw my talking to a waitress.. Then she assumed that I was flirting with her.." He rolled his eyes.

He looked at her top to toe. Realizing that she was half naked..

"Well hello there beautiful.." He winked at her.

"No wonder she would've assumed that." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Touche.." He replied.

She looked at him , he was good looking and he was at least a head taller than her.. Plus that husky voice. Mmhhh. Sexy.

"So.. What's your name?" She asked.

"Gosling , Ryan Gosling. You?" He said.

"Ashley Tisdale" She smiled at him.

"A pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like you Ashley." He smiled.

Then she realised that she was like half-dressed standing at the pavement outside the motel talking to someone she barely knew.

"Say.. Umm are you living in that motel?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess so?" She answered.

"Then.. Let's go in together!" He said.

"Wait.. You're a demon aren't you! Stay back!" She yelled.

"Woah what? A demon? What are you talking about?" He questioned.

She looked at him again then noticed that he was a perfect description of a demon but he just doesn't have that … _Aura_…

"Nevermind.." She answered.

"Was that what Emma called me before she left in my car? Aww, so cute. It must be a new pet name.." He said.

They entered the worn-out motel.

"Wait.. Don't I know you?" He asked.

"What? No.. I don't think you know me.. Do you?" She said.

"Yeah, I remember your legs… You're a strip..er I mean exotic dancer.." He blushed

"Not that I go to that club anymore. What Emma and I have, it's special.." He giggled.

Suddenly Ashley broke down again.

"I have to go back. I have to get back to Heaven and find out why am I here. It must be a mistake." She grabbed his hands.

"What Heaven? Is that another club you're talking about?" He was puzzled.

She then realized she couldn't breathe a word to mortals who didn't know about this. She was a great Angel back in Heaven. She even got 'Angel of the month' while she was up there.

"Umm nothing.. It's been a long day.. I'm just tired." She was shocked cause she just told another lie.

"Hmm probably it's that time of month now.." He muttered.

"Sorry.. What?" She was confused.

"Oh nothing.." He answered..

Then an old man walked out of the Manager's room. He looked at Ashley..

"Hello there. Who's that?" He said to them.

"Hey Matt! She's Ashley!" Ryan replied.

"Oh Ashley! I've been expecting you but not like this." He said.

"You are? Oh.. You are.." She answered.

"Yes I am. I need help in running this motel.. Unfortunately , a former employee decided quitting last minute.. So , your help would be greatly appreciated!" He smiled at her.

Ryan nodded "Jamie was sure gorgeous.. Too bad she didn't say goodbye before she left."

"I'm unsure that I'm the one you're looking for." She said.

"No worries! You'll do fine. But we don't pay much though if that's what you're talking about." He assured her.

"No! Of course not .. It just that I won't be here for long." She wanted to say "on earth" instead.

"Oh. Homesick huh?" He simply answered.

"Why are you even giving me a job? I barely know you." She asked.

"Because I'm in need of a maid here." He said.

"Okay then. I'll accept it. On one condition. Can have an advance in my salary first? I kinda need to buy clothes and basic necessities." She pleaded.

"Sure." He agreed.


	4. Charming Tempter

Months later …

_Urgh. Now I get why the mortal life sucks so bad. I'm having this horrible headache with flu. Luckily I cleared the shelves at the nearest pharmacy of tissue boxes and a couple of flu medicine and painkillers. She prayed for the illness to go away soon. But for now all she needed was just those medicine._

"Ahhhhhh, let go of me you stupid big chunk of metal !" She heard screams from the alley she was just passing by.

She saw a helpless girl being bullied and it seems as if she's about to be robbed.

"Hey! Let her go! I'm gonna..." Ashley yelled.

"What? You're gonna what huh little missy?" He yelled back.

He let go of the girl and as she scrambled off without looking back.

"I'm gonna fight with you.. Yeah, I'm not afraid and I know… Karate!" She assumed that it'll scare him off.

_Oh Ash , why are you saying that? Now you've pissed him off. You fool. God knows what he's gonna do to me now. _She seem frustrated.

"Oh you and one army.." He mocked.

He grabbed her and pushed her against the brick wall.

"Hmm , you're kinda good looking.. How about we have some fun huh? Then I'll let you off? How about that?" He smirked.

"Yeah.. I don't think so!" She kneed him in the groin leading her being thrown straight towards the ground.

"Ouch! My nails!" She complained.

She tried making a run for it. Uh oh. Too late.

He grabbed her ankle pulling her back. She struggles to get away from him apparently she was able to get away but.. Her heel broke causing her to twist her ankle.

_Crap , of all time.. That's it. I'm so gonna invest in a good pair sneakers._

"Wow. A grown man getting all rough with a lady here? Real mature." A voice emerged.

"Now what!" The man sounded annoyed.

"Men like you disgusts me.. Yuck." The voice mocked.

_Wow, at least someone's in this town's standing up for me. What a gentleman. His eyes are blue. Ocean blue. There's this charm. Woah._

After getting lost in his charm she realized the man wasn't attacking her anymore..

"Thanks" She said.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

Suddenly the man stood up again launching himself towards Ashley.

The voice just threw a punch at the man and he was then unconscious.

"Your ankle's broken.." He said.

"How do you know?" Ashley said.

"It's swollen." He replied.

"Oh." She manages.

"This is gonna hurt for a second and it's all gonna be alright." He comforted.

"Okay." She felt relieved.

With a couple of minutes and a little of twisting and massages, her ankle was healed. She was engrossed while looking at him attempting to heal her ankle.. He was just so handsome… Like movie star handsome.. It seems as if she's smitten.

"Woah.. How did you do that?" She felt better now.

"It feels good huh?" He said.

She got up on her feet walking a few paces. It was good like completely normal and perfect now.

"Thank you so much." She thanked him.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Hey, how are you even able to throw a punch that made him land all the way near the stairwell? Who are you? Superman?" She asked curiously.

"No Ashley , I'm not Superman.. I could.. If you wanted me to?" He replied.

A lump formed.. "Ho..w. How did you know my name?" She was petrified now.

He took a cigarette and lighter from his leather jacket's pocket and lit up the cigarette.

"I know everything about you.. Sorry it took me so long , I've had something on before that. Ha-ha." He said.

Her hands were trembling.. She tried holding her hands together to stop it from shaking but it wasn't helping.. At all. It was she realized that he was a tempter demon.

_God ! Can my life get any worse from this? First I has to deal with my illness. Then a mugger.. Now him? What more now?_

He continue smoking a cigarette waiting for a reply from her. But it seems as if her voice went.. La La Land..

_Just one more day. I was gonna settle everything and leave this place once and for all. _He was sure handsome. Well not handsome.. More of _gorgeous _with a sexy voice.

"Take it back." She said.

"Take what back?" He asked.

"Take back what you did to my ankle." She answered.

"What? I don't understand you." He said.

"I know what you are , take it back. I don't want to owe you anything. Take it even if it means by breaking it again." She said coldly.

He took a last drag of the cigarette and flicked it against the wall and took a step closer to her. She took a step back.

"What I did for you was a favor. It wasn't anything much. Plus, I'm not expecting anything in return.." He said.

"Uh huh.." She answered.

"My name's Zachary. But you can call me Zac." He smiled.

"I'm happy for you , now leave me alone." She snapped.

He flipped open his open and looked at it.

"Hmm it says that your last name is Tisdale. Ashley Tisdale.. What a pretty name you have." He said.

"Gonna leave now , don't try and stop me." She said.

He frowned.. Creasing his handsome face.. "But we have so much things to talk about."

"No we don't. We have nothing to talk about." She tried walking away.

He stepped in front of her.

"Of course we do. You don't belong here right." He said.

"I don't.. That's why I'm going back." She said.

"Back? To Heaven you mean?" He smirked.

_Is he mocking me? That .. _

"This is all a mistake. I'm gonna fix it tomorrow and you might as well stop wasting time on me." She said.

"Oh really? You're going back?" His smirk forms into a grin.

"Positive. I didn't do anything wrong." She egoisticly said.

"If you haven't , they you don't have to be afraid of me."He said.

"I'm not afraid of you." She stepped back again.

"In fact, I can make things so much better.. Just listen to me to what I have to offer and you might just not need to stay on this.. Wasteland." He said.

"What part of 'I am going back to Heaven' you don't understand?" She sounded pretty much annoyed.

"I could you beauty and life for eternity." He sounded confident.

She couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

_Look away , push him away right now. _She gave in.. She look into his eyes realizing that his eyes turned to grayish-blue now.

"Just say the word Ashley and I can take you away from all of this." He said.

"Say it.. and I'll make your troubles disappear.." He tempted.

She slowly nodded.. Then she had this overwhelming feeling deep inside of her…

Deep within her , it's rising.. _Oh no. _She thought.

It came out. She sneezed into his face.


	5. What has this sneeze caused

His sweet, romantic expression changed immediately to sheer disgust all over his face whilst wiping his face furiously.

Ashley wiped her nose with her own sleeve, feeling embarrassed.

"I have a cold…" Ash explained

He glared at her and said "Ugh, that's disgusting!"

"Tell me about it.."

"You sneeze on me!" He said.

She considered on apologizing but _nah…_

"Yes, I did.."

"You could've warned me.." He said.

She shrugged "I don't know.. It just came.. I couldn't help it.. I'm a human.. I get sick and sneeze."

"It's disgusting" He spat.

"You've said that already. Allow me not bother you and bring my germs along now.. I think we're done here tonight." She turned to leave.

"No. We're far from done." He grabbed her shoulder.

Ash shrugged his arm off her "Oh, we are done."

"You'd rather live a life like a human slaving over your job, suffer from illnesses and discomfort?" He put it bluntly.

"I don't really dislike my job.. That _much._" She scowled.

He looked at his cell phone and said "Well then, let me tell you a little bit of yourself.. Ashley Michelle Tisdale. You work and live at Paradise Inn here in Niagara Falls, you earn a meagre sum of money in return of free lodging. You consider very few people your friends and you haven't shared your secret with anyone.." He looked at her.

_**Ding. Strike one.**_

"No one to trust? Or no one would believe you?"

_**Ding-ding. Strike two.**_

Ashley didn't reply. He made her newly human life so true and pathetic.

"You try so hard to be a good human here on Earth and no one appreciates that. Like walking old ladies across the street, and even like what happened just now.. Attempted to save someone but the person ran away without coming back for help and almost died because of that? Oh silly Ashley.. Do you really think that the people up that *he points up* really bothers about all of these after they've… Abandoned you?"

_**Ding-ding-ding. Strike three. We have a winner! A direct hit on the nerve.**_

"But I'm here now, I can _**help**_you." He tried to assure.

_Haha, help..? Me? I'd be a fool to believe you._

"No thank you, I'm fine on my own." She said.

He gave his wooze-inducing smile "But you were about to say yes to me."

She paused. He was unfortunately right… Probably the sneeze would've been a divine intervention that prevented her to make a decision that she'd regret for life.

At least she comforted herself by thinking that it was divine-intervention. But sometimes.. A sneeze is just a sneeze..

"That was a moment ago. Now, go away. I'm tired." She snapped.

"Stubborn girl. Why are you making this more difficult than it seems?"

"I'm not a girl." She said.

"No." His eyes scanned her body and for a moment she felt that she was naked in front of him.

"Definitely not a girl.. But a grown woman."

She shuffled away from him "I've got cable and I'm managing pretty well now. I don't care what does your phone says."

Just then, the mugger was about to come out from his unconsciousness. Zac closed the gap between him and Ashley right before the mugger lunged himself towards Zachary.

"Now, buddy are you going to leave her alone? Or do you want to go down the hard way?" He grabbed the mugger's throat.

"Dude, no.." The mugger said.

"I guess I should finish this once and for all. Consider this as a gift to you.. Like your ankle." Zac said.

She watched as a the mugger's eyes began to bug out and his face changing into a lighter shade of white then purple under the street lamp lifted off the ground.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Why should I? This scum deserves to die!"

"Let him go, I mean it." She said gritting her teeth.

The one that she could clearly remember was that life was precious and that everyone deserved a second chance. She didn't care what the mugger tried to do to her all she knew was that she had to stop Zachary from killing that man.

She clawed his hands trying to get him away and shouted "Let him go!"

"You truly want me to let him go?" He said.

"YES! Are you deaf or what? Let him go!" Ash shouted.

"Very well.." He said.

Zachary threw the man to the ground. He stayed on his knees for awhile like a toddler who didn't know how to walk.

"Leave my friend alone or.." Zachary continued. "I'll find you and finish up what I've started here."

The mugger quickly picked up the things he had and scurried away.

Zachary looked at Ashley and smiled at her.

"I am not your friend."

"I let him go as you wished."

"It wasn't a wish, it was a request. Now I request yet again, that you leave me alone." She said.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid"

"Why not?" She asked frustratedly.

He hesitated and said "I… I just can't, and you're wasting your breath asking me."

He stepped towards her and managed to capture her in his gaze again. Even with the knowledge that he was a dangerous demon assigned to lure her to Hell. But she couldn't resist staring into those _gorgeous blue eyes_.


End file.
